Household speaker systems often stream audio content from a mobile device. The speaker system may occupy several zones within a dwelling (e.g., house). Speakers within these zones may receive the streamed audio content for playback. Often times, the playback on the speakers is of poor quality due to drop-outs and audio artifacts that occur as the mobile device moves around a specific zone. Moreover, streaming from the mobile device often depletes the battery power of the mobile device at a fast rate.